Punismet
by Lemonly Sweet
Summary: When the evil deity Gufuu's violent beatings arn't working, he tries a new punisment for Vaati. Will thi torture ever end? ((I don't own LOZ. It is owned by nintendo. I only own my OCs))


Vaati sat down on the cold, stone floor of his cell. Gufuu was yet to come back to punish and beat him. He had been for the last 9 years ever since he murdered his parents and brought him to the tower of winds.

Creeek!

The albino looked up to see Gufuu, standing there in his favorite form; Vaati's mother.  
Vaati was certain he was going to be punished, for when Gufuu took that form, he usually would torture him brutally.

"Good afternoon, Vaati," he grinned.

"M-morning," Vaati mumbled.

Vaati shook in fear as Gufuu chained his ankle to the wall.

"Vaati, you do remember why you're being punished?" Gufuu asked.

Vaati nodded slowly.

"Because you want me to give you my body to gain your power back?"

Gufuu nodded.

"Good. But it seems my punishments aren't really working. So I thought I'd try something new."

Vaati shook in terror as Gufuu smiled sinisterly. Gufuu bent down till he was eye to eye with a terrified Vaati.

"Humiliation."

Gufuu lunged at Vaati and grabbed his shirt, tearing it to shreds.

"W-what are you doing?!" Vaati screamed as Gufuu continued stripping him.

"What do you think?" Gufuu cackled.

Vaati there on the ground, completely naked. A red blush came to his face and pulled his legs to himself. Gufuu glared.

"Put your legs down. NOW."

Vaati listened and slowly put his legs flat on the ground. This was downright wrong.

Gufuu smirked and turned around.

"Stay right there. There's something I need."

Vaati just sat there in the cold room, with a feeling of impending doom.

Gufuu came back, grinning with a spiked whip in his hand. Vaati eyes widened.

"Please don't do this!" he pleaded as Gufuu slowly walk towards him, the whip ready to lash.

"I guess then today isn't your lucky day, then?"

As he held the whip up, Vaati shut his eyes, preparing for the first blow. Gufuu brought the whip down with a violent thwack. Vaati yelped as he felt his chest burn with pain as Gufuu kept lashing the whip at him.

"S-stop it! It hurts!" tears flooded from Vaati's eyes as he cried in pain.

"You don't really understand the meaning of punishment, do you?"

Gufuu sneered as he kept whipping Vaati until he was bruised and bleeding with cuts. He then dropped the whip and grabbed him by his long lavender hair. He then kicked him hard in the crotch, causing him to wail in pain.

"You're such a retarded little weasel," Gufuu muttered, throwing the albino against the wall hard enough to make the back of his head bleed.

"Truly a stupid excuse for a living being."

Vaati held the back of his throbbing head and sat up.

"Stop it! Please!"

Gufuu rolled his eyes and knocked him on the ground, hitting his head once again.

"You're a filthy little shit," he sneered, bring his foot hard on top of Vaati's chest, almost knocking the wind out of him.

Vaati cringed as Gufuu continued to hurl vulgar and violent insults at him while repeatedly stomping on his sore chest.

After what seemed like forever of violent beatings and insults, Gufuu finally stopped.

"That seems like enough for today, eh, Vaati?" he cackled as Vaati got up, coughing up blood.

"Y-y-yes…" he managed to say.

Gufuu smiled.

"Good."

He reached down and roughly grabbed Vaati's face and yanked him up to his eyeline.

"You will break eventually. You've been resisting for years. Why don't you just give up and this will all be over."

Vaati got up the courage hack up some saliva and blood in Gufuu's face.

Gufuu angrily dropped him on the floor and kicked in the crotch again.

"You've got quit some nerve to spit in my face, don't you?" Gufuu growled, wiping bloody saliva off his face.

"Damn you to hell."

Gufuu unchained Vaati from the wall and locked his hand cuffs. After that he slammed the cell door and locked it tight.

"You little piss worm," he growled.

Vaati sat there alone, trembling, naked, and covered in wounds. Tears ran down his face as looked around the cell. It was nearly empty, except for the chain that Gufuu used for keeping him still when torturing him, a chamber pot in the corner(which he really hated using), and a broken pipe that dripped water for drinking.

Vaati struggled over to the pipe, holding the shreds that were what was left of his clothes. He ran them under the water, and then used them to clean off his wounds. As he glanced at his reflection in the water, he felt utterly pathetic. He then curled up into a ball, sobbing, and fell slowly asleep.

…

The next morning, Vaati waited for Gufuu to come back and beat him once again. But instead, Gufuu didn't come. Instead, a girl with messy black and blond hair came.

She grinned.

"I knew there was someone else here! Dusk!"

An older boy with dark blue hair entered the room.

"Huh. I didn't expect that monster was holding some girl hostage."

The girl looked at the boy.

"Actually, it's a boy," she said.

"Oh, I see," he muttered, eyeing Vaati's naked body.

Vaati blushed and pulled his legs close to himself.

"Well, we shouldn't stay here much longer, Thrin," the boy said to the black and blond girl.

"Right. Gufuu won't be unconscious for much longer. Are you coming along or not?" she said, turning to Vaati.

Vaati struggled to stand up, and the girl caught him before he fell down.

"You're really scratched up, aren't you?" she said, handed him her cloak. Vaati wrapped it around himself and fallowed them away from Gufuu's lair.

…

"So he gave you some beating, didn't he?" the girl, whose name was Thrin, asked.

"Yes," Vaati nodded, sitting on the bed of her room.

"What an asshole." Thrin fidgeted around in the closet till she pulled out some clothes for Vaati.

"Here. We can't let you walk around naked for much longer," Thrin said, making Vaati blush in embarrassment.

"Well, see you later. Dusk-sama and I have some things to discuss."

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Vaati raised an eye brow.

"Dusk-sama?"

He looked down at the clothes Thrin had given him.

"Might as well get dressed….."

**A little brutal for me, eh? This is supposed to be what Vaati was going through being kidnapped by Gufuu, and how he came to meet Thrin and Dusk, who work for Ganondorf. Vaati's around 14 or 15 in this, just to be clear. See ya later! :D**


End file.
